Yvette (Coin)
Name: Yvette (Coin) Gender, Age (Y927): Hermaphrodite with female tendencies, precise age unknown but likely to be in her late twenties, though she appears much younger, as if a teen, when not in disguise. Physical Description: Thin, bland features with lank ginger hair and watery green eyes. Birthplace, Race: Pallas, Rondian pureblood mage Social Status: Mercenary, hired spy and assassin, Pure blooded mage Family Background: Unknown (see “Notes” below) Personality: Erratic with homicidal tendencies exacerbated with low self esteem and no true sense of self or self worth. Mage Affinities: Coin is an unusually powerful pure blooded mage and a specialist practitioner, meaning she has a narrow access to gnosis studies but at which she is otherwise impossibly skilled. Her affinities are: • Intellectual: Hermetic • Elemental: Air Coin’s speciality is Morphic gnosis, at which she is the most skilled practitioner known, and a legend among magi. Not only can she take the exact form of any man or woman (a skill only a few have managed at all) flawlessly, she can maintain her disguises indefinitely and even whilst asleep or unconscious! She can flow instantly and perfectly through forms making her a near perfect assassin. Her only weakness in the art of disguise is her inability to access Mysticism, a skill she would need for passive, deep probing to gain access to the memories and mannerisms of those she impersonates. Instead she has to rely on acting which is hindered by her very unstable personality. Coin is very strong in mesmerism which allows her to more directly read thoughts and manipulate minds (not very convenient for one who relies on stealth) though her power in this study is such she has been known to will others to die. As well as taking on the exact appearance of others, Coin’s Morphic skill means her form is entirely subservient to her will, fluidly shifting to suit any situation. Growing claws and fangs, increasing muscle mass, extra limbs etc her form is limited by her imagination and she’s had a lifetime to experiment. An unusual aspect of her skill set is the ability to regenerate despite having no access to healing gnosis. The act of transformation has restorative properties, sealing wounds and smoothing scars, whilst she can absorb the flesh and organs of others to completely heal herself. History prior to Y927: Coin’s persona as a mage emerged between the Second and Third Crusades, when she killed the Duke of Argundy, the father of Echor Borodium and an outspoken critic of Mater-Imperia Lucia. Her calling sign – leaving coins on the body of the people she kills – is the only thing most know of her. Notes: The truth about “Coin” is shrouded in mystery and outright lies, originating mostly from the Pallas Imperial court. The most prevalent rumour among those who know anything at all about Coin/Yvette is that she is the incestuous child of the royal family. This rumour has been strenuously denied, but there has been no willingness to acknowledge Coin either, or clarify her origins. Further clouding the matter is the practice among the extended royal family to name their sons by their father’s names (for example, Hiltius’s son “Magnus” is actually named Hiltius – Magnus is an adopted name taken when he was crowned Emperor). To add to the issue, Coin herself seems addled and misinformed of her own provenance, or at the least prone to lying about it. The true story may never emerge. Category:Mage Category:Mercenary Category:Characters